The Girl With Two Astrals chapter 2
by Darkskysage
Summary: A year has passed since Sohrem was sealed away by Mr. Roi again but this time by seven seals. Alex makes friends with a new girl that starts coming to school. She goes through hell when not in school.


_I do not own anything except the personality and name of the characters I create. Anything from the books that I use I do not own that material at all. Please no haters. If your going to criticize me please make it helpfully criticizes. And for the start of story it won't make sense unless you have read the books but only the start will not make sense the rest will. If you wish to be a character please choose to be a shifter, demon, mermaid, weirn, vampire, a seer, or even one of the seven children the Sohrem possesses later in my book. But you'll have to tell me the character's name and age to. Btw my character is a girl even though I am a dude in real life but so help me if you judge me about it you will regret it. Nothing rated m will happen yet in this story later in the story there will be._

_Now in this chapter is where we add some mature content to the story._

_Me: mumbles what is going to happen. _

_Astraya: glares at me "why are you going to have that happen?!"_

_Me: "because it might be fun to see who saves…." doesn't get to finish my sentence as Astraya starts to strangle me._

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Roi says calmly and stunned "Very impressive. But ho is it possible for you to have two astrals?" After that his class ended an hour later and school ended to. Alex and Astraya we were friends from the start and they walked home together because they lived next to each other. As they walked home they were quickly surrounded by a group of vampires. There were six vampires but only two weirns.

The vampires quickly grabbed Alex and Astraya and yanked down Alex's pants and panties and Astraya's skirt and panties. As the leader pulls down his pants and pulls out his cock, Astraya would scream at the top of her lungs "HELP!" A girl seeming to be 19 years old would hear the scream for help and dashed off around the corner it came from. As she rounded the corner she saw Astraya with her skirt and panties around her ankles and Alex with her pants and panties around her ankles.

She also saw the six vampires getting ready to rape Astraya and Alex. Astraya would look at the 19 year old girl and say sacredly "Big sis help me." The girl would say softly "appear" after she said this, her astral would appear. The astral's face had symbols meaning protect over little sister. The leader of the group of vampire grinned as the other five vampires faced the girl but one of them would kick Alex to the ground before facing the 19 year old.

The leader of the group gripped the back of Astraya's head and placing his thumb on the right joint of her jaw and placing his index finger on the left side of her jaw. He would the squeeze the joints slightly so that Astraya's jaw clicks and opens and then he thrusts his hardened cock in her mouth and down her throat.

He would start thrusting as the 19 year old girl starts killing the five vampires along side her astral. After watching her astral beat the last vampires skull in leaving a bloody mess she then heard the leader of the vampire group groan as he shot his load so Astraya's throat. The girl summoned an arrow made of light in the grip of her hand then threw it through the vampire's head killing him instantly. Astraya and Alex both got up fixing their clothes shaking badly. The girl looked at her little sister "I am glad I was just around the corner my little sister." Alex looks at the girl asking curiously "so your Astraya's older sister Eva Vanity?" Eva looks at Alex and nods saying "I am. Now let's just get you both home."

Eva picked Astraya who was in a lot of pain from being orally raped. She then just passed out in her older sister's arms. Alex looked at her then at Eva asking worried "she going to be ok?" Eva looked at Alex and said calmly "yeah she'll just need some rest is all." She carried Astraya home and Alex walked along with her as they got to the houses that were side by side they went into their own homes Astraya still in Eva's arms.


End file.
